


Hard Strip

by FireLinyi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bae Jinyoung-centric, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Got7 smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Transgender, got7 fluff, got7 jinyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLinyi/pseuds/FireLinyi
Summary: Jinyoung has never felt home in his own body until he decided to make a half transformation. Which meant that he got a boob job but he kept his male part. The choice of turning into another gender felt more than right to him. After a few attempts, he was legally accepted as a female from the law. How could he know by then, that Jinyoung would have fallen in love with a man who has been a woman before. It did not take them long, until they figured out each other’s pass. Jealousy has never been a problem, since their connection is too deep.





	Hard Strip

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been a bit tough to write but I hope you will like it. This oneshot was a request.

Jinyoung has not been happy to receive the news to be alone tonight, on this Friday night. Her boyfriend told her this only a few minutes before she went to work. Her partner Y/N has been invited to a birthday party of a close friend. She has asked her boss to be able to take a day off from work to join him, but her boss declined her wish. As she does her job at the strip pole, her mind is still with him. After her first break, she notices that there are some comments which usually would have been stopped by the male workers at the club. As more and more people come in, the harder she works. Those men would always leave more money as the others. Especially since tonight they are allowed to put their money in the stripper's clothes. For whatever unreasonable reasons, those nights have the most customers. “You are such a pretty thing. I don’t mind to pay more to get more of you.”, a male customer says with a smirk as he puts his money into her string. A security man has noticed the customer’s attempt and judging on her face, he misbehaved to the club rules. As she goes back to the stripper pole to finish her performance, she sees that this guy is getting kicked out. When her day finally ended, she checks her phone.  

**Y/N** : Hey, don’t think for a second you are not on my mind. I love you <3 

He never forgets to text her something sweet. On a day like this, it is more than needed. Today it just has been a few more dirty customers than needed. She talks with her security for a few minutes if none of those customers are outside. The security assured her, that they are gone. Jinyoung could not wait to get home, just to have a hug from her boyfriend.

* * *

Finally, at home she checks for Y/N. As there is no sign that he is already home, she walks to the bathroom. As she takes her makeup remover from the shelf, she sees a red hair dye box right behind the remover. She stares at the dye box for a few seconds before she looks into the mirror. The decision is made, it is time to color her hair. She takes her crop top off and throws it into the corner. Jinyoung only wears her panties as she looks for old clothes, which she does not care about anymore. An old damaged t-shirt and some old shorts that she did not want to throw out yet, seems to be the perfect clothes for what she is up to next. She takes the black nail polish from her bedroom to the living room. She turns her favorite playlist on, on her phone as she walks back to the bathroom. As her hair is not too long for using only one box dye, she starts the process. Once the hair color is applied, she turns the music off. As she looks in the mirror, she notices that a face mask might be helpful to not look that awful tomorrow. Jinyoung removes her makeup and puts a mask on. This apartment is only a two-room apartment but without her partner being near, she starts to feel lonely. Jinyoung is not hungry, but ice cream does sound like a good idea to her. She takes the ice cream and a spoon to sit down on the couch. She switches the channels every now and then until she finds a romantic comedy. When it was time to wash her hair out, she decides to take a shower right afterwards. The first look with her new hair color lightens up her mood a little. She wished she could show it to him right away, if he only would be here right now. She dries her hair and walks back to the couch. The nail polish at table stays ignored since it stands to far away from her to reach. Jinyoung lies down as his eyes move to the door. Maybe it would have been better if she joined him at the party, but this day was everything else but easy. In the moment, in which she accepts to handle her emotion alone, she hears some keys. “Y/N? Are you home?”, she screams as she sits up. 

“Hey babe.”, he says as he walks towards the living room. “Where is my beautiful girl? That hair color looks gorgeous on you.” Jinyoung smiled for the first time since her work ended. Y/N puts his palm on her face as he pecks her lips. “I missed you at the party.” 

“I wanted to come after work to surprise you, but I am so exhausted from today.” 

“Want to tell me about it?” 

“I remove my mask real quick.” She gets up and puts her arms around his neck. “I’ll be right back.”, she says as she places a few kisses on his lips. When she comes back, snacks and cocktails stood on the coffee table. 

“I am not sure what kind of horrible day it has been for you.”, he smiles. “So, I prepared snacks for any possible scenario.” Jinyoung smiles at him as she walks towards him. 

“Did I mention that my boyfriend is the best?” 

“Not tonight. But I like the sound of it.” She puts her arms around Y/N’s waist. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Just some disgusting comments. They ruined my day.”, she says as she leans her head against his chest. “I am glad you are home now.” 

“I am sorry baby.”, he says as he kissed her on top of her head. He takes her by the wrist to sit her down with him. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Before Jinyoung is even able to answer, he places soft kisses from her lips to her neck and down her collarbone. His eyes are filled with lust as she looks into them. She pushes him back until he sits straight against the backrest. What started as a simple teasing turned into a heated make out session. She moves her hips against his until she feels what she wants to feel. “Jinyoung. Wait a second.” She stops her movement in confusion of what he just said. 

“Don’t you want to? I can feel that your body isn’t saying no to this idea.”, she says as she bites her lower lip. 

“I really want to, but do you want to?” He licks his lips as his hands move up and down her wait to her booty and back. “I don’t want to pressure you after such a hard day.” 

“You really don’t.” She puts her hands on his chest as she kisses him. “You have no clue how much I have missed you today.” 

“Shall we move the party to the bedroom?” She nods as she gets off his lap. He takes her by the hand and leads her into the bedroom. “Clothes off, baby.” Jinyoung takes a few steps away from him and starts to strip for him. 

“Does daddy like what he sees?” 

“He does. But you know how I like to see you.” A smile escapes her lips as she walks back to him to place a kiss on his neck. Slowly she takes his shirt off before she opens his belt. When she goes down on her knees, he pets her head. Once his clothes were also fully removed, she puts her hands on his thighs. “Do not tease me.” Her right hand moves slowly up his leg until she is close enough by his erection. Jinyoung takes it into her hand. She positions his dick in front of her lips so that he can feel her breathe on him. A groan escapes his lips as he can feel her tongue moving along his dick. Jinyoung knows, Y/N needs it and wants it fast now. Her movements are quick but passionate. “Fuck! Baby, why are you so good to your daddy, huh? Do you want me inside you, huh? Is it that you want?” She nods as she takes him out of her mouth. 

“Daddy, I need you inside me. Please, use me. I am yours.” Whatever he thought, it made him even harder. “Can you fuck me like an animal, daddy?” She gets up and walks to the bed to sit down. Jinyoung spreads his legs to show him that she already had a plug inside her since she took a shower. “I am already stretched for you. Will you play with me?” Y/N’s eyes widen as he looks at her partner removing the plug with a moan. He watches her as she lays down in the middle of the bed. Her hands move along her body until he steps towards her. 

“Don’t you dare to touch yourself.” He uses his body weight to pin her to the mattress. “Did you know that I will take care of you tonight? My pretty girl.”, Y/N says as he places kisses down her neck. His hands are at the back of her thighs as he pushed her knees to her chest. “Daddy will make you feel so good, baby.” As her legs are resting on his shoulders, he enters her slowly. When he is in her completely, he leans down to kiss her. Her arms are immediately around his neck to keep him close. 

“Daddy, move please.”, she says between their shared kisses. It did not take more words or actions to make him do his thing. He was not careless or painfully rough. Y/N knew when too much is too much. It does not mean he does not test her boundaries though. He could never stay in one position for long and tonight was not any different. He moves away from her to sit on his heels. Y/n grabs her hips and pulls her even closer. It almost looks like she is somehow sitting on his lap but is leaning far behind. This position is not much different than the other one but it still made it possible for him to have a different angle to enter her. “Holy... Daddy, right there.” 

“Does that feel good?” She nods in agreement. “I am so lucky to have found you. This body is mine. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes. This body only belongs to you.” 

“Can you imagine how many of those men at the club wanted to do what I do to you now?” His thrusts are becoming faster and his chest started to show that breathing becomes harder. “Get on your stomach!” She removes her legs from him as she lays on her stomach with her knees to the side. “I love this view.”, he says as he places kisses along her spine before he enters her again. “You feel so good.” The kisses along her spine until he stopped at her shoulders, Y/N keeps his face next to hers. His breathe is right next to her ear, the sound of how good he feels inside her gave her chills up her spine. “I am so close. You too?” 

“Yes, daddy. Am I allowed to cum?” His thrusts become slower but deeper. 

“Go ahead baby, I will cum when you do too.” Not even a few thrusts later both reached their final high. Y/N rolls of her carefully and lays down on his back. Jinyoung takes a few breathes before he cuddles up to her partner. “If your job is really not that much fun, you can still quit. You know that, right?” 

“I do.” Her fingers play along his chest. “I just love the attention.” No matter which topic they talked about, they could talk about it for hours. She tells him about the day as she can feel him tensing up. “Are you turned on again?” 

“Would you mind another round?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
